This invention relates generally to means for mounting license plates on automotive vehicles and the like, and more particularly, to a new and improved license plate frame assembly which is adapted to be secured directly to the license plate for enhancing the appearance thereof and providing protection for the license plate.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved license plate assembly for automobile license plates and the like.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved license plate frame assembly that is attractive in appearance and which may be positively secured to the license plate in a manner so as to assure against inadvertent disassembly of the frame from the license plate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved license plate frame assembly of the above-described character which includes a novel retaining clip arrangement for securing the associated frame member to the license plate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved license plate frame assembly wherein the frame member may be provided with a decorative frontal face in order to enhance or complement the decor of the associated vehicle.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved license plate frame assembly, as above described, which may be fabricated of a molded polymeric material, such as molded plastic.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved license plate frame assembly which is of a relatively simple design, is economical to manufacture and will have a long and effective operational life.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.